


A Typical Trope

by sunflowerjared



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: im only posting this for squiscord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerjared/pseuds/sunflowerjared
Summary: hi im too lazy to go back and do proper indentation and italics so pls dont yell at me im trying my bestanyways this is for the selfsquip channel in squipscord have fun yall





	A Typical Trope

Your voice comes out a little shocked, mixed with some sort of embarrassment. You could feel the burn on your cheeks after they had so easily spit out that sentence. How were they so calm about this? Their head was tilted, staring at you with piercing blue eyes. It felt like they were beginning to borrow a hole into your forehead. “Did I stutter?” They retorted, an eyebrow raised, smug smirk tugging at those stupidly soft, perfect lips. You wonder for a moment what it would feel like to kiss them. Be right up next to them, arms around you, lips pressed together… What? You went deadpan, giving them a death glare. “Hey, watch it. We still have to refrain from tearing each other apart for, uh-“ You pause, clicking your tongue in thought, “Four more days.” They rolled their eyes, arms coming up to cross against their chest. “Whatever. Just come here so we can practice this couple thing.” The way their voice was demanding had been… Intriguing. But you still refused, testing the waters just to rile them up. “I don’t see why this is so important. No one’s going to literally ask us to kiss.” They shrugged, “No, but people are going to be poking and prodding me about my personal life. This could make it more real so that they don’t believe you’re someone I hired off of Craiglist or something of the sort.” They almost sounded a little annoyed, but there was the tiniest bit of playfulness hiding underneath their tone somewhere. You huff. They’re not completely wrong, you suppose. You’re quiet for a moment, silence settling over you two like a blanket as you ponder over the possibilities for a moment before your voice cuts through the air again. “Fine, okay.” You groaned, dragging yourself across the hotel room to plop yourself onto the bed — which there was only one of, of course, just your luck — right next to them, maybe a little too close for comfort, but neither party seemed to mind. “I’m not gonna enjoy it, though.” They scoffed, another smirk on those lips. “You act like I’m going to enjoy it myself.” You shift a little uncomfortably, and they notice. Their demeanor almost immediately changed, smug look falling and twisting in something more akin to concern. “You really don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I may be evil, but I’m not that evil.” You huff, shaking your head. “No, I’m fine. It’s okay. Your reasoning is valid. I can do this.” The concern changed back into some sort of wicked half-smile, like they had a plan to do something with you. It was slightly unsettling, yet just drew you further in. Christ, did they have some sort of hypnotizing powers or something? You swallow hard, glancing up, and oh. They were a lot closer than you anticipated. Had you leaned forward just a few inches, then you two would be connected. Your heart was thumping inside your chest as you just stared. Had they always been this beautiful? You were too distracted taking in their features. Sharp jawline, freckles that could only be seen up this close, pointed eyes, blue iris’s that were just hypnotizing on their own, no powers needed. There was a light touch on your cheek that brought you out of your slight trance, not even realizing you were staring. Out of your peripheral, you noticed it was their hand, gently caressing the side of your cheeks, which were still burning hot and red with the deepest blush you’ve ever experienced. “Ready?” They questioned, blinking at you with long eyelashes. You freeze for just half a second before nodding, too shocked to even open your mouth to speak. They hesitantly leaned in closer. Had you known any better, you’d think they were genuinely nervous about this. You didn’t move, just let them go in for the kill. What had only been a mere few seconds felt like forever before their lips were against yours, sliding so oddly perfect against your own. God they were just as soft as you expected. No. This isn’t something that’s supposed to be real, it’s a practice thing. Like a trial run that you couldn’t buy a full version of in the end. For now, though, you can relish in the fact that god damn they were a really good kisser. At first you were hesitant to kiss back, and it felt as if they were going to pull back, but you pressed further, finally gaining the courage to let yourself reciprocate as your eyes fluttered shut. Their hand slowly, agonizingly so, moved to the back of your neck, fingers just slightly pressing into the skin. You swore it was to bring you closer to them, but they would deny it. Almost just as quick as the kiss started, it ended, the other pulling away first. You blinked your eyes open to face them. “I, uh-“ You sputtered, and they only smirked, again. There was the smallest tint of pink underneath those faint freckles. “We’ve got a lot of practicing to do.” Jesus christ. You let out a breath through your nose, giving them a pointed look. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Then they let out a low chuckle which initiated a warmth that spread from your chest down into the pit of your stomach. This was… strange. “Nothing, dear. Just that we need to make it more convincing.” Yeah, sure. That’s totally what they meant. You roll your eyes. “Okay, okay, fine.” You acted like you were complaining, like you were dreading it, but in reality, you were all for it. If you could be with them like this all day, ‘practicing’ this whole kissing thing, then you could die happily. You’d never admit that, though. You kept that thought locked up in a tight box, swallowed the key, and threw it into a dark abyss in the back of your mind. Just as you were throwing that lock box away, they had leaned back in, completely catching you off guard by planting another kiss on your lips. This time it was a bit more… Real? At least, it felt like it. There was more passion behind it, more feeling. Their fingers were still gripping at the back of your neck, but eventually you felt another hand quietly slide up to your thigh. Nothing risqué, just a gentle, almost comforting touch. You damn near melted into that kiss. This one lasted a good second or so longer than the last one. But when they pulled back this time, they immediately went back in for another one. And another one. And another one. Until eventually, you lost count. It actually wasn’t even that much, you were just so caught up in how perfect they were that you lost focus. It had felt like hours before they finally pulled away again. Completely this time. They slid their hands away from you, retreating them back to their own personal space. You just stared at them in awe. “I think we’ve made it seem convincing enough, hm?” You nodded, scarping the bottom of the barrel of your vocabulary to muster something intelligent and smooth. “Uh-“ Nice start. “Yeah, yeah. Totally. Definitely.” You let out a small, nervous laugh. All they did was give you that signature, stupidly attractive smug look. “Good.” Was all they said before they reached over again, giving the same thigh they had their hand on a minute ago a gentle pat, then pushed themselves up off the bed to go get ready for tonight’s convention, leaving you sitting alone on the bed, still in absolute shock as to what just happened.


End file.
